ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fistina
Fistina is a character and former villain in Omniverse. She is an Acrosian living in Undertown. Appearance Fistina is a pink alien with yellow eyes inside a red and black power armor. She does not have a torso. When she was deputized by Rook in Final Countdown Her armor became white and black. Personality Fistina was the right-hand woman of Bubble Helmet. She doesn't seem to care about anything, as long as she gets to fight someone who dares to stand in her team's way. Fistina likes jewelry and has been seen flirting with various men, including Rook, Solid Plugg and Loovis. She tends to call Rook "Little Rook". Since, her suit was created by the Techadon Weapon Masters, she is familiar with the name "Techadon". History In The More Things Change: Part 1, Fistina, Liam and Bubble Helmet come into Mr. Baumann's shop, but Bubble Helmet got into a fight with Cannonbolt. Fistina and Liam set the bomb on the floor but they were caught by Rook. After the bomb exploded, they escaped to Undertown. In The More Things Change: Part 2, they returned to their base and were defeated along with Psyphon. In Special Delivery, a date with Fistina was sold for one Tayden by Psyphon to Loovis Slerdlerk. In Rules Of Engagement, she helped Ben to defeat Looma Red Wind. Having already been captured by Ben and Rook earlier in the episode she was in their custody when they confronted Looma Red wind who was rampaging in Bellwood and Undertown kidnapping people as part of her engagement to Ben. While defending the Kraaho Rook is kidnapped as well and Fistina aids Ben in finding them, as they also have one of her fists she can track them, in order to rescue Rook the object of her affections. In'' The Ultimate Heist, she was seen working for Argit along with Solid Plugg. She and Solid Plugg got into Inspector 13's warehouse and they defeated the Techadon Robots inside. However, like the others, she was tricked by Albedo and got tied up by his Wildvine’s vines. While they were tied up she flirted with Solid Plugg. In ''No Honor Among Bros, she and Fistrick escaped from the Plumber HQ in order to participate at the Golden Fist Tournament. She was defeated by Fistrick in the semi-finals. At the lobby she knocked out the guards and stole the Golden Fist. However, before she could have caused any harm she handed over the fist to Rook, because of her crush on him she won't hurt Rook. In Universe Vs. Tennyson, she was freed from her cell by Chadzmuth. Later she was recaptured by Terraspin but was freed again. Powers and Abilities in Outbreak]] Fistina's abilities come from a battle armor which gave her some durability, mobility, as well as the power to shoot her fist like a grappling hook. It also enhanced her strength. When Fistina was mutated into a half-Galvanic Mechamorph similar to Malware, she has all the Galvanic Mechamorph powers until it was taken away by the now-repaired Omnitrix. Weaknesses In her mutated half-Galvanic Mechamorph form, Fistina was sensitive to magnetic fields. Without her armor, she can't do anything but talk. A certain frequency of sound will make her armor fall apart. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Special Delivery'' *''Rules Of Engagement'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe Vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) *''Final Countdown'' Etymology Fistina's name is a portmanteau of the word "Fist" and the name "Christina". Trivia *Fistina's physical appearance is modelled after Crasher from the Hanna-Barbera animated series Challenge of the Go Bots. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Rook is a love interest of Fistina. Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Undertown Residents Category:Former Villains Category:Allies